cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Heaven
of the Mushroom Kingdom |color3 = aqua |flagwidth = 200px |motto = |color2 = aqua |color1 = aqua |team = Aqua |founder = |foundedon = January 16, 2010 |cabinet = High Lord: Belorussia Philosophers JMKeynes, Greg23,Jacksonians |statsdate = 2/11/10 |totalnations = 19 |activenations = 12 |percentactive = 63% |totalstrength = 284,746 |avgstrength = 14,987 |totalnukes = 76 |score = 1.19 |forumurl = http://outerheaven-cn.com/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://outerheaven-cn.com/forum/index.php?board=1.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/outerheaven |ircchannel = #outerheaven }} Outer Heaven was an Aqua team alliance protected by the Mushroom Kingdom. History On January 16, 2010, Outer Heaven announced both its existence and protectorate treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. Then more things happened! In April the 19th, Outer Heaven's stats went sky high, but later, with the quitting of many nations, the score went down to 0.46, since 5/11/10. Most of the alliance is struggling to keep Outer Heaven thriving as many people are either inactive or quitting. As of September 2010 only a single nation remained on the Outer Heaven alliance affiliation. Charter of Fate: The Foundation of Outer Heaven Preamble Outer Heaven was founded on a divine Foundation and as such it is the job of all Outer Heaven members to make sure that the foundation of Outer Heaven is always at a steady, stable and united state. Article I: Philosophers The Philosophers will consist of three members, responsible for the protection and general welfare of the alliance. The members of the Philosophers will serve six month terms, with elections being held at the end of every other month, so that only one Philosopher will be up for election during any one election period. The Philosophers, by decree, may modify the Basic Ministries as it feels necessary or helpful for the protection and further advancement of the alliance. It may also remove any position, barring the Basic Ministries, it deems counterproductive. Any and all decrees issued by the Philosophers must be agreed on before they are issued, and become law. The Philosophers have the power to declare a state of Defense or peace, but only by a unanimous number of votes in a 24 hour period. Defenses entered into without a binding treaty will also require a simple majority of the Genome Army vote. Article II: Appointed Positions Members are appointed by a simple majority of the philosophers. The four Basic Ministries, as listed in Article II-A, are appointed positions. In addition, the Philosophers shall have the power to appoint a number of individual positions, which shall be defined and spelled out by decree. At the end of every month, coinciding with the end of Philosophers elections, an official review of all appointed heads of department will take place. The review will consist of a written performance review that will include constructive criticism and give guidelines as to how the job should be run over the course of the next election cycle and beyond. The review will also include a retention vote of the minister. Retention can be achieved by a simple majority, while failing to reach a majority of the Philosophers vote will result in removal from office and the appointment of a new head of department. Section i. Basic Ministries Ministry of Pain The Minister of Pain is the head of the Outer Heaven military. He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. The Minister of Pain defers to the Committee and the Philosophers during peacetime. During times of Defense the Defense Minister defers only to the Philosophers. Ministry of Sorrow The Minister of Sorrow will deal with Domestic issues, such as admissions, and elections. With admissions, the Minister is required to perform the correct background check laid out by the Admission Policy. He/She is also responsible for the establishment of new nation aid packages. The Sorrow Minister defers to the WC and the Philosophers. Ministry of Fear Minister of Fear handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. The Minister of Fear defers to the Council and the Philosophers during peacetime. He or she defers to the Philosophers and the Minister of Pain during Times of Defense. Ministry of Fury Minister of Fury handles all financial matters. He or she reviews all aid requests and determines whether or not they shall be approved. The Fury Minister defers to the Philosophers and the Minister of Pain during Times of Defense. Article III: The Wiseman's Committee The Wiseman's Committee of Outer Heaven shall consist of 5 members, elections to be held every two months, coinciding with a Philosophers election. Once assembled, the Wiseman's Committee will elect from within its ranks a Speaker, who will be in charge of administrative duties, act as a liaison to the Philosophers and other departments, and will write opinions in appellate cases. The Wiseman's Committee will be the voting faction for treaties of foreign allegiance. After a treaty has been presented to the Wiseman's Committee, and sufficient and throughout debate has taken place, the Speaker may move the article to vote. A simple majority within 24 hours is required to pass a vote. A tie will result in a failed vote. The Wiseman's Committee will also be the appellate court of the alliance. All debate regarding appeals should be held in private, with the Speaker writing an opinion explaining the Committee's reasoning behind the decision. The Wiseman's Committee will also deal with impeachment process and trials of a Philosopher, which needs to be set forth by the Genome Army. The Genome Army needs a 2/3 majority to put a Philosopher on trial. The Wiseman's Committee will than vote for a 72 hour period, in which the Philosopher will be powerless. If the Wiseman's Committee has a 4/5 majority vote to impeach the Philosopher, the Philosopher will then lose his/her position and an emergency election would take place to have a replacement finish out the rest of the ex-Philosopher's term. Article IV: Genome Army Rights and Powers Section i. Amendment The power of amendment to this document will lie solely in the hands of the Genome Army of the alliance. Any member can propose an amendment, and after sufficient and thorough debate, (of at least 72 hours) the amendment may be called forward for a vote. At least three members of the Genome Army must call for a vote, at which point a Philosopher or a position appointed by the Philosophers with the specific ability to bring forward a vote for the Genome Army must do so. To pass through a charter amendment, the vote must attain a 2/3 majority of the Genome Army, and the agreement of at least one Philosopher. One vote per nation. Section ii. Votes of No Confidence If at any time the Genome Army feels an elected Philosopher or Wiseman is failing to perform his duties as laid out in this document, or at a level that is expected by the Genome Army, they may call for a vote of no confidence. A vote of no confidence may be called for by a minimum of three members of the Genome Army, at which time, debate will be opened to discuss the Philosopher at issue for 24 hours, at which time at least 5 members of the Genome Army must ask for the procedure to move forward to a vote. If 2/3 of the Genome Army expresses that they have lost confidence in that Philosopher's ability to leave, he shall face trial, and if impeached, elections will be held to fill the position for the remainder of his term. Section iii. Rights The Genome Army reserves the right to expression without punishment in all areas, public and private on the Outer Heaven Forums, within the bounds the terms of service. The Genome Army reserves the right to control their individual nation as they see fit, excluding unauthorized offensive warfare. Individual nations will have the right to appeal in cases of criminal nature within 72 hours of the original sentencing; however the sanctions imposed by the Philosophers will remain in place until the Wiseman's Committee has decided on the appeal. Expulsions must garner a unanimous vote by the Philosophers. By enacting this charter into law, the Genome Army entrusts the power and leadership of this union into the system of power laid forth within it. If at any time the Genome Army feels that this document no longer serves its purpose, or has been exploited, they reserve the right to repeal it based on the system for amendment transcribed above. Section iv. Election Procedures Outer Heaven will hold one election every two calendar months for one Philosopher position to determine who will serve the following six months. Outer Heaven will hold elections for the entire Wiseman's Committee every two calendar months. The Wiseman's Committee election will coincide with the election of one Philosopher. The election procedure shall involve nominations, debates and official voting. Nominations will open five days prior to the end of the term and shall go for forty-eight (48) hours. Upon the opening of nominations, debate time shall begin and continue until the end of voting. Forty-eight (48) hours prior to the end of the term, polling will begin and shall last for a period of forty-eight (48) hours. No member is permitted to run for more than one election in any given electoral process. In the event of a vacancy in the Wiseman's Committee, the Philosophers will convene and decide upon a replacement. Once a decision is made, the Philosophers will announce their choice, who will then serve the remainder of the term. In the event of a tie in any election, the candidates involved in the tie will participate in a 24 hour runoff election. In the event of a runoff Wiseman's Committee election ending with a tie, the Philosophers will choose the winner. In the event of a runoff Philosopher election ending with a tie, the remaining two Philosophers will choose the winner. Section v. War Regarding alliance-wide war, declaration of such requires a 3-0 vote by the Philosophers. This declaration can be vetoed by a 4/5 vote by the Wiseman's Committee or a 2/3 majority vote by the Genome Army. Declarations of peace follow the same voting procedure. Regarding all other war issues, the Philosophers and the Ministry of Pain reserve the right to order military action against any nation that commits violence, militarily or financially, against a member of Outer Heaven, our allies, or any other nations not specifically allied to Outer Heaven. In regards to tech raiding, Outer Heaven as an alliance does not support these actions and any nation committing such actions will be disciplined by the Philosophers and/or the Minister of Pain. We, the people of Outer Heaven, do enact this document into law on the twentieth of January, Two-Thousand and Ten.